


Triad Anniversary

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Liam, Theo, and Brett are a triad wolf pairing. Christmas day is their anniversary and just so much fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> For my girllllll Alicia aka Extrasteps

Theo felt warm, not too warm, like the comfortable warm that just makes you want to snuggle deeper into whatever was causing the sensation. So he did just that, tightening his arms and pulling the source of warmth closer to his body. Only it turns out that his two personal heaters weren’t ready to be woken just yet.

Brett slapped a hand on his chest silently telling him to stop moving while Liam ran his nose up Theo’s throat and grumbled a command for him to go back to sleep. But all Theo could do was smile happily. He had the two most important things to him currently wrapped safely around him as he fluttered his eyes open and watched the small flakes of snow flurry outside of the floor to ceiling window across from the bed. It was Christmas morning which meant the three of them had now been a triad for two years. Liam was the alpha for their pack with Theo and Brett serving as his two betas.

Liam brought the dominance and commanding presence, Brett was in touch with everyone on the spiritual/emotional side, and Theo acted as the enforcer. The three of them were a force to be reckoned with. Especially when they shut the door to their master suite… all bets were off and they all fought for dominance once their bodies hit the California King mattress, especially on the anniversary night of their bonding ceremony. Which is why the two wolves currently latched on to him didn’t want to be disturbed.

He smiled down lazily at the both of them. Liam had his head tucked in his shoulder and one arm and leg wrapped around him while Brett’s head was resting on his chest arm thrown over both him and Liam and one of Theo’s legs pinned between his. Theo carefully picked up his left arm and gently ran it through his baby wolf’s hair earning a cute half groan half contented sigh against his neck. Fingers weaving through the silky strands and delicately scratching the scalp the way he knew Liam liked it. Then he was moving his right hand slowly up Brett’s back, the tips of his fingers leaving ripples of goosebumps across the soft skin causing a shudder to rip through the other beta.

Liam nuzzled his neck silently asking for more and he chuckled before complying and returning his hand to create the unintelligible patterns through his hair and sometimes dipping down on to the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulder. His right hand still drawing different sized circles on Brett’s back lightly, until he noticed Brett’s eyes flutter open and look up at him with a sleepy grin.

“Good morning bright eyes.” He rasped, voice thick with sleep. He watched as Brett’s pupils dilated from the deep sexy tone before returning to normal as he inched up and lightly pecked across his jaw eventually landing on his lips.

“Morning Teddy.” Brett whispered back against his lips, eyes sparkling with mirth. Theo narrowed his and snarled until he felt teeth dig into his neck. Not hard, but enough to know that Liam was not happy about waking up.

He released the skin and lifted his head with narrowed eyes of his own as he looked at Theo and then Brett. “Sleep.” He pushed out with no real menace in his voice, only mild annoyance and grogginess. Theo turned his head to kiss his forehead and then turned back to Brett with a raised eyebrow. 

“We’ll discuss the Teddy thing later.” He promised to which Brett just smirked and moved closer to his ear biting down on the soft lobe before his warm breath caressed it.

“You love it when I call you that.” Brett murmured licking the shell of his ear to accompany his statement. Theo was about to respond that he in fact didn’t, even though deep down like way way deep down some part of him loved that only Brett called him it, when Liam huffed and growled lowly. Both he and Brett looked at each other, smiles dancing across their faces, before looking down to the angry puppy next to them. Brett slid out of bed and Theo couldn’t help but track his movements around the room to the other side as he slid behind Liam and spooning him. Theo slid down and turned on his side so he was facing the alpha and rubbed his nose against his as Brett nuzzled the back of Liam’s neck.

“Wake up Liam.” Brett purred. Theo watched as Liam opened one eye and then the other glaring at him which made his smile bigger because honestly Liam’s glare was more like a pout.

“Happy anniversary baby wolf.” The pout was gone instantly and replaced with a small smile instead. Theo leaned in lightly ran his lips against Liam’s, both making small happy noises when the kiss deepened and Liam brought his hand up to hold Theo’s face. They broke a part upon hearing a huff come out of Brett, Theo rolling his eyes and Liam turning on his back so that he could nuzzle and kiss the other beta.

The two separated after a few moments and Brett looked to him. “Happy anniversary Teddy.” He said not giving Theo anytime to fight the name as his lips were quickly on his, teeth nipping at his lip to get him to open up.

A knock sounded loudly on the door and all three of them whipped their heads to it, eyes narrowed and scowls marring their faces.

“It’s Christmas wake up! We have so much to do, so many presents to open!” Mason exclaimed excitedly, not aware that he had just ruined the triad’s moment.

Liam sighed closed his eyes, sitting up and letting his head fall back against the headboard, Brett quickly following and doing the same only with his arms crossed over his magnificent chest. That left Theo pushed up on his elbow, still resting on his side, heavily annoyed.

“Mason we have all day to do that. It’s not even 10am… leave.” He growled and felt Liam’s hand in his hair gently tugging in reassurance. He looked up at him and was met with a kiss to the forehead and a smirk from Brett.

Some shuffling could be heard then Corey was there 

“Mason! I told you to leave them alone, it’s their anniversary!”

“Corey it’s Christmas morning, they need to get up!”

“Mason stop, come on! They’ll be up soon.”

“But-”

Theo had had enough, and judging by the less than pleased look on both of the other wolf’s faces, they had too.

“Mason so help me god if I have to come out there. I will make it my personal mission to make sure that every time you and Corey have sex you’re interrupted.” He threatened and couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his face upon hearing his two mates chuckle.

“Fuck!” They heard Mason yell and then two sets of footsteps were retreating down the stairs of the pack house quickly.

“Good job babe.” Liam praised and pulled him up for a sweet kiss while Brett pressed light kisses to his shoulder. 

“I love it when you’re in enforcer mode,” Brett’s eyes flashed calling both his and Liam’s out as well, “so fucking sexy T.”

He gripped Brett’s jaw and pulled him up for a bruising kiss, only stopping when they heard a rumble come from Liam. Both of them turned to see Liam’s glowing red eyes and both whimpered in excitement.

Only to be disappointed when Liam shook his head and let his eyes fade back to bright blue. “We need to save up our strength today, we have the bond renewal tonight.” He stated and all three of them shivered at the thought of what was to come. Liam leaned forward and kissed them both lovingly and then scooted back down on the bed, silently telling them to lay down as well. Brett wrapped himself around Liam, plastering his chest to the alpha’s back while Theo laid facing him with Brett’s arm resting across both of them. And they all fell back asleep like that, completely wrapped up in each other and never happier, only waking to be dragged out of their room for Christmas festivities.


	2. How They Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Triad's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this was written for a prompt and is also posted in my prompt chapters.

“Sinema tonight?” Mason asked cheerfully over the game headset as they searched yet another room for weapons since they both had run out of ammo.

 

Liam smiled at the idea of going out and being reckless. “Yeah!” He exclaimed at the same time he heard Theo’s stern “Absolutely not” come from below him where he was seated on the floor between Liam’s legs reading.

 

“What’s up his butt?” Mason joked and Liam couldn’t help but snort.

 

“Nothing, that’s his problem.” He joked back and then yelped when Theo drove his claws into Liam’s leg. He growled in warning and from the pain.

 

“Mase, I’ll see you later.” He pushed out and without waiting for the boy’s reply ripped off the headset and ended the game. He pulled his leg away from Theo’s claws and winced as they sliced at the skin on their way out. Theo stood and so did he, coming face to face with the moody chimera.

 

“We’re not going.” Theo said plainly, face devoid of emotion and daring Liam to fight him on it.

 

“Yes we are. Or at least I am, you can stay home if you’re going to be a dick.” Theo’s eyes flashed and he returned it, giving them right back. God his boyfriend had been in a shit mood ever since they went out last Friday.

 

“We’re not going.” Theo repeated strongly.

 

Liam’s eyes narrowed. “I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship.”

 

A low growl rumbled out of Theo. “One,” he counted holding up his middle finger, “we both wear pants so that doesn’t even make sense. And two,” he said finally putting his hand back down, “the 1900’s called… they want their chauvinistic power-trip line back.”

 

“What’s your deal.” He spat.

 

“My DEAL is that the last time we went to that stupid club you broke someone’s hand because and I quote ‘they touched you and I didn’t like it’ which I had to cover up and then you proceeded to get so drunk that I had to carry you home and take care of you.” Theo was clenching his hands into fists and breathing shallowly by the time he was done.

 

Liam looked down to the floor in embarrassment, he didn’t remember any of that… “Oh.” He whispered.

 

“Yeah, oh.” Theo mocked and then stormed off, heavy steps hitting each stair with force and Liam cringed at each thump. He took a deep breath and then hesitantly padded after Theo finding him sitting on the edge of his bed with his jaw clenched, staring at the blank wall in front of him.

 

Liam carefully climbed on to the bed behind him, coming to sit with his chest to Theo’s back, wrapping all four limbs around him like a koala.

 

“I’m sorry.” He breathed against the back of Theo’s neck, nuzzling the side of his face against the soft skin. Theo sighed and brought his arms up to cover Liam’s.

 

“You know I hate it when you’re reckless, it scares the shit out of me Li. If anything were to happen to you I’d fucking lose it and we both know I can’t go back to being like that.” Liam placed a kiss to the side of Theo’s neck. He knew, ‘cause he’d have major problems too if anything happened to Theo.

 

He scooted back, pulling Theo with him until they could both lay down on the small bed. Theo rolled to face him. “You breaking that kid’s hand though…” Something flared in his eyes and Liam decided he loved whatever it was. The green swirled with flecks of gold and then the two beautiful colors smoldered together. It was breathtaking. “Possessive you is hot.” He finished and Liam felt a smirk tug at his lips.

 

“I don’t like it when people touch what’s mine.” He said simply.

 

“Same, which is the other reason why I don’t want to go.”

 

“Fair point.” Liam admitted. “But… if we go you get to dance with me and I know how much you love showing everyone what they can’t have.”

 

Theo smiled, not the soft one that was only reserved for him, the devious one that still triggered a sliver of nervousness within him. “Very, very true. And if I’m correct a certain tall born wolf will be there and he’s been getting on my nerves with how much he flirts with you at pack meetings...”

 

Liam laughed, it was one of their favorite games, push Brett as far as he could go and watch him snap. Brett was usually so un-phased by everything… unless Theo and Liam were together around him. Tonight was going to be fun he thought with a smile as he got up to get changed. Tonight was going to intense.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The atmosphere at Sinema had been different tonight. Liam and Theo had noticed it the minute they stepped foot inside, looking at each other and tilting their heads in silent question. But Corey hadn’t felt anything so they just brushed it off as leftover sexual tension from their minor argument earlier.

 

Liam felt it again when he spotted Brett, locking eyes with the born wolf, causing tingles to run down his spine and Theo rumbled lowly not more than two second after when Brett switched to looking at him. They went about getting drinks, allowing Mason to work his emissary-in-training magic before they eventually lost the other couple to the dance floor. Now here they sat in a deserted booth, taking turns trying to chase the prickles of awareness while keeping an eye on the person who had seemed to inspire the feeling.

 

“He suits us don’t you think?” Liam asked after a sip of laced whatever it was that Mason had given him. Drawing Theo’s attention away from his neck, where he had been doing his best to get a hickey to stay on Liam now that there was wolfsbane in his system.

 

“Mm, who?” Theo mumbled looking up hesitantly, following Liam’s sightline and finding Brett dancing with some other boy, eyes flicking to their table every few seconds to see if the two of them were still watching him. And oh had they been watching.

 

Both of them narrowed their eyes when the other guy pulled Brett’s face back in his direction and away from them. Theo’s claws dug into his leg and Liam smirked, knowing exactly how Theo felt about what they just saw because he felt the same; protective possessiveness.

 

“Yeah, when he’s not all over you.” Theo voiced.

 

“So I have a theory about that.” Liam spoke, eyes still locked on their mutual interest.

 

“Do tell.” Theo growled as another pair of hands appeared on Brett’s body and Brett’s head shot in their direction at the threatening sound, his wolf senses allowing him to hear it over the pounding music.

 

Liam, eyes still on Brett although flashing because he didn’t like what he saw either, trailed his hand down Theo’s neck, the front of his shirt, and then slowly over his abs. Smirking as he watched Brett track the movement.

 

“Do you not like it when he’s all over me or do you just not like that you’re not included?”

He took his eyes off of Brett for a minute to study Theo’s face as his boyfriend and mate thought about it. Watching as many different emotions flickered through his eyes before a wide smile appeared.

 

“I see where you’re going with this.” Theo rasped, voice full of lust, and judging from the snarl that came from the dance floor... Brett could smell it. The two of them turned back to him only to freeze upon seeing two people back Brett up and pin him against a wall as they both attacked his neck with their mouths.

 

Without speaking, they didn’t need to since they had found they were on the same page now where Brett was concerned, they stood and marched with purpose towards him. The taller wolf noticed them stalking towards him and his pupils dilated in raw excitement at their animalistic demeanor.

 

“Off. Now.” Liam spat, standing to full height while Theo crossed his arms over his chest and looked imposing, green eyes daring the two guys to defy Liam.

 

“Fuck off,” one said not bothering to look at him while the other spared him and glance and mumbled something like “get your own.” Liam growled and dark smirk appeared on Theo’s face. He knew what came next and like he had said earlier, Theo thought possessive Liam was hot.

 

“I’d listen to him if I were you.” Theo warned sounding bored, but his eyes and facial expression told a different story.

 

He looked murderous and Liam noticed why; one of the four hands on Brett’s body was now wrapped around his neck, while Brett just stood waiting to see what Liam and Theo would do.

 

“Last chance. Leave.” Liam’s voice was low and gravely, his animal very close to the surface and not pleased at the sight in front of him. Brett was his, theirs, he amended as Theo huffed sensing his thoughts.

 

“And I told you to fuc- jesus!” One of the offending guys exclaimed after seeing Liam’s face and then slapped at his friend’s shoulder pulling him off of Brett and tripping over himself to get away.

 

Brett gasped and bowed his head, tilting it slightly baring his neck in submission, both Liam and Theo growled in appreciation. The tall wolf’s head snapped back up. “How? When?” He shot off, questioning the red eyes staring at him and then turned to Theo, face pulling into a frown.

 

“Hey don’t look at me, for once I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Theo.” Liam spoke, the singular word holding so much weight. Once again Theo followed Liam’s eyes and what he found had him snarling. Brett’s neck was lined with hickeys on both sides.

 

“Well that just won’t do, now will it babe?” Theo asked calmly but Liam could hear the hidden bite in the words. They looked at each other, eyes smoldering, before looking back to Brett who looked beyond confused at this point.

 

They closed the distance at the same time, taking up the vacant spots that the two guys had left and pushed into Brett.

 

“They marked you.” He sneered, running a finger over one of the purple spots that should have been healed by now if Brett had been sober.

 

Brett swallowed roughly. Liam and Theo’s fingers on his skin was something he hadn’t been ready for, something none of them had been ready for when they came to Sinema, but here they were.

 

“And you don’t like that?” Brett breathed, hands coming up to rest on both of their faces.

 

Theo purred at the contact while Liam nudged his cheek against the large hand.

 

"You belong to us." Liam scorned. "The only marks that should be on you are ours."

 

"Belong to you?" Brett said breathily, almost whimpering. "Both of you?"

 

Theo smirked and then dragged his teeth along Brett's strong jawline, nipping when he reached the sweet spot right below his ear earning a real whimper this time. "It's what you've wanted, is it not?"

 

"Yessssss." He hissed when Liam joined in on the fun, mirroring Theo's action just on the other side, and then placing a wet kiss over Brett's pulse point. He felt Theo's fingers on the back of his neck, encouraging him

 

With Brett's elevated heart rate, his system must have started working off the alcohol which in turn had the hickeys fading. But not fast enough for Liam's liking. So he did what any sane, alpha, wanting to claim what was his would; he made his own... much much bigger and much much darker.

 

Liam sucked on Brett's neck as if it were a life and death situation, sucking the poison (another person's mark) out which in turn gave life to his own. By the time he pulled back, his own lips were swollen from the force and Brett looked like he had been mauled by an animal. Which was fitting because technically he had. An alpha wolf.

 

Theo smiled proudly at him and they both turned to watch as Brett's eyes fluttered open, the crystal orbs half-lidded in ecstasy and licking his lip where he had bitten it pretty hard at some point.

 

Theo leaned forward and lapped at the small drops of blood that had escaped, cleaning Brett, before gently sucking the plump bottom lip into his mouth.

 

Liam threaded his fingers into Theo's hair and none-too-gently pulled him off Brett's mouth. Replacing it with his own as he licked into Theo's, wanting a taste of Brett but on Theo.

He moaned happily at the mixture. It hit every sweet spot in him, his boys, both them, tasted like heaven and sin. It gave him the best high and almost made him dizzy with need. Way better than any laced alcohol he decided.

 

They pulled back, eyes sparkling, when they heard Brett's pouting huff.

 

Liam reached up to swipe his thumb over Brett's healed but kiss swollen lip. "You two taste so good mixed together." He rasped letting his voice wash over Brett, loving the way he titled his head back slightly every time he spoke, unconsciously submitting. "Do you want a taste, baby?"

 

Brett nodded eagerly, leaning forward towards Liam’s mouth expectantly. Theo snickered and wrapped a hand around his throat pushing him back against the wall. Rubbing his thumb against the bruise Liam had left.

 

Liam smiled darkly at both of them, loving the sight of them touching.

 

He pushed his own thumb passed Brett’s lips where it had been resting, running the pad of it over Brett’s tongue, and then pulled Theo back to him for a kiss. Sucking the chimeras tongue into his mouth and scraping his teeth on it as it slid back out.

 

He and Theo depended their kiss. Moaning into it when they desperately wanted to feel each other but kept their hands on Brett. Theo still holding his neck in a possessive hold and Liam still with his finger in the warm mouth.

 

Theo’s fangs nipped at his lower lip and then his gentle tongue was there, soothing it exactly how he had done for Brett before pulling away.

 

And then he surged forward, pulling his thumb out at the last second so that Brett’s mouth was open and waiting for him. Two low rumbles vibrated around him, encasing him in cloud of lust. Brett’s noise escaping as the hybrid taste of Theo and Liam hit him and Theo’s from watching them. Liam gave Brett’s mouth one last wet kiss and then rested his head on Brett’s shoulder. Nuzzling into and spreading his scent on him while Theo plastered his chest to Liam’s back, doing the same to the back of his neck.

 

“We need to leave before I can’t stop.” He panted, finding extreme need thundering through him when both boys sighed heartily in agreement.

 

“Take us home little wolf.”


End file.
